Unmasked
by JayJill
Summary: Dark Synlet. Six years after The Incredibles, Violet has been kidnapped by none other than Syndrome for what appears to be some kind of science experiment. His cruelty, however, soon turns to care. Is his kindness pure, or is there a darker meaning to it?


_An incredibly dark Synlet fanfic set six years after the events in "The Incredibles". Violet Parr, now known as the crime-fighter Invisigirl, has been kidnapped and thrown into an unknown living hell, her body constantly abused and prodded by scientists and doctors in ways that leave her, literally, fighting for her life. During an attempted escape gone horribly wrong, she finds herself being saved by none other than Syndrome, the man running the entire operation. While the Villain begins to treat the young Super with utmost kindness, far different from the way she was living during her capture, Violet slowly begins to let her guard down in front of him; question is, is Syndrome opening up to the Super as well, or is it a twisted plot the genius has been planning to get the revenge he long since craved to have?_

__**I do not own "The Incredibles". All characters belong to Disney/Pixar and Brad Bird.**

* * *

><p>"Please, stop it… Please!" Violet Parr begged, both pleading with the man and screaming for help, her voice shaking as violently as her arms and legs. Why had she trusted him? Why had she gone with this man? She was smarter than this; she should have known that there was absolutely no one she could trust there, no one who would actually want to assist her in escaping. She had been trying to find a way out of her cell for the past three weeks, but the task was incredibly difficult with her powers being immobilized the way they were. This man was the only person who had shown her any form of kindness since she had, against her will, arrived at this place. He had opened her cell door, brought down the security feed, and told her to follow him, that he'd take her back to her family. She, of course, obliged, thanking him numerous times out of appreciation as she walked behind him down the metal hallways of the lair, her mind focused on getting back home safely to her loved ones.<p>

And now, he had her pressed up against one of the cold medal walls of the hallway, his hand holding tightly to her throat as his hand began to slither up the cotton hospital gown she had been forced to wear since her arrival. "There's a reason the Boss has kept you here so long, sweetheart," he growled, his breath lingering with the strong scent of alcohol, causing Violet to gag harder against the hold around her neck. His fingers moved up the soft skin of her stomach, his rough palm soon fondling one of her breasts, Violet gasping beneath his touch. "Maybe it's these," he purred, his fingers pinching her nipple, his hips pressing against hers as he held her against the wall.

"Please…" she continued to beg, her voice soft against her tremendous fear, her eyes trying to focus on the man's pupils that were hidden beneath a dark black visor, her raven hair falling limply into her face. She tried to listen for footsteps, wondering why the area had suddenly become so empty. Every time she had walked down there, escorted by armed guards, it was bustling with people, all walking swiftly up and down the hallway, moving to a new task they had been assigned. Now, it was just her and this man, almost as if it had been planned, like all the henchmen knew this was going to happen. "Look, just take me back to my cell, please…"

"Not a chance, babe," the man retorted lowly. "You've been kept here far longer than all the other Supers. And I'm going to find out why." Groaning against her, he pressed his body against hers, his face burying into the crook of her neck, the faint smell of vanilla meeting his nostrils. Chuckling darkly as he felt her heartbeat racing inside her chest, his hand moved from her breast and back down her torso, his fingers lingering on the hem of her panties. "You're the Boss's little play thing, aren't you, Super?" he moaned against her, Violet feeling his hardness beneath his uniform. "I'm sure I could give it to you better, sweetheart. I guarantee it."

Violet could barely breathe as his hand moved further down her, her heart beating frantically inside her ribcage. Even with everything she had been through when she arrived, being prodded with needles, constantly tested on, treated more like a dog than a human being, this was definitely the worst experience in her three week stay. She had been strong up until that point, had always put up some kind of fight, spitting crude remarks at whoever touched her, punching anyone who tried to manipulate her. But now, all she could do was cry, her body trembling against the wall, the man's hold on her neck and his body pressed against her the only thing keeping her standing. At that moment, everything seemed to flash before her eyes, how she had gotten there, the events that led to her capture three weeks prior…

It had been a typical Wednesday afternoon, and she had been on patrol in her hometown of Metroville, Invisigirl glancing over the city from atop one of the city's tallest buildings. It had been a warm day that afternoon, somewhat odd for late fall, but the bright sun was a nice change from the constant winds that had been blowing around the town. Violet had branched off from her Super Hero family almost two years prior, determined to make a name for herself. She wanted to be known strictly as "Invisigirl", not "The Raven Haired Girl from the Incredibles", and she was determined to make that happen. It had taken her a few months, defeating high profile Villains on her own, but soon, she was almost as popular as Mr. Incredible herself, and she, and her family, couldn't have been more proud. Sure, she would still fight alongside her family from time to time, honestly loving working with her brother, the Dynamic Duo of Invisigirl and The Dash; but going solo had been one of the greatest accomplishments of her life. She was no longer the shy, distant girl she had been six years ago, constantly hating life and despising her powers. Now, she was strong and confident, loving her Super identity, perfecting her invisibility and force fields to the point where she no longer needed E's creations to completely disappear, using her energy forces to create surfaces in which she could fly on. She really had come a long way, and she couldn't be happier.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a large explosion erupted from somewhere Downtown, Violet's head immediately turning towards the sound, a large cloud of dust and smoke billowing into the sky a few blocks away. "Why does it always have to be an explosion?" she thought to herself, creating a solid force field beneath her feet, controlling it so she rose into the sky and began to soar towards the destruction.

Screams of helpless civilians roared beneath her, people running in the opposite direction of the blast. As Violet's mind began to ponder what Villain had decided to tear down a building that afternoon, another explosion erupted from the opposite side of town, causing her to stop in mid-air. "What the hell?" she asked herself, turning around to see another dust cloud erupting into the sky. Her first thoughts immediately went to Bomb Voyage, the Villain always seeming to do the same stunt, placing bombs throughout the city to cause panic while he went into a bank and robbed it of its contents. This, however, seemed different to her. Violet knew how Bomb Voyage's explosions looked and sounded, all of them exactly the same… But there was something off about this, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She didn't have any time to ponder over it as another explosion erupted through the city, more panicked screams meeting Violet's ears. At this point, she couldn't tell if it was all caused by one Villain, multiple, or what, and she knew she wouldn't be able to determine that on her own. Swiftly soaring back down to the ground, her force field disappearing as her thigh-high black boots landed on the pavement, the people that hurriedly ran passed her yelled out her name. "Invisigirl, what's going on?" they shouted, "Save us!" Violet continued to keep her focus as she ran in the opposite direction of the civilians and towards the source of the last explosion, another one erupting a few blocks to the left of her.

Out of the sight of a number of the people of Metroville, Violet darted into a dark alleyway, her breath heavy as she leaned against the brick wall. One Villian she could handle, but this was different, she knew it; and she didn't want to test the waters. Lightly tapping on the wrist of her glove, a beeping sounded from the material, a communicating system Edna had added to each of her family's uniforms, just for these kinds of situations. As soon as she heard her mother's voice on the other end, Violet began to speak. "Mom, it's me. Something big is going down in Metroville."

"We've been in our suits the past few minutes waiting for your call, sweetheart," Helen said softly on the other end, Dash's frantic voice being heard in the background. "Just tell us where you want us, and we're there."

Violet wasn't surprised in the slightest on receiving the news that her family was geared and ready for her call. The past few weeks had been dangerous for Supers, a small handful of them having completely vanished without a single trace or sign of evidence. The NSA had sent out warning to all their members, advising them to stay out of the limelight, to hold back, not go off alone. Despite the constant input of Agent Rick Dicker and her family, Violet felt she was strong enough to handle herself, that she could take down anything that tried to stop her.

"I'm on the corner of 27th street. There's been explosions going off everywhere. I'm not liking this," she said, peaking around the corner of the alley, trying to see if she could get an eye on anything that would clue her into what exactly was happening. "I'll keep moving and try and find the source. Just call me when you ge-"

…And that was the last thing she remembered before everything went dark...

Blinking back to the situation at hand, Violet let off a panicked gasp as the man's raw lips caressed against her neck, his hand beginning to slowly slither underneath the fabric of her panties. "Stop it, please," she continued to beg through the man's choking hold, wishing that she hadn't been attached to that damn bracelet on her wrist, knowing full well she would be able to clobber this creep had she only been able to use her powers.

Just when she thought the man was going to completely over power and take full control of her body, he was suddenly pulled off her, a scared yelp coming from the henchmen as he flew back into the metal wall behind him. "Fuck!" he growled, his visor and helmet falling from his head as he groaned, angrily rubbing the back of his neck.

Unable to stand up against her shaking limbs, Violet collapsed to the floor, her body crumbling into a tiny heap as she looked over at the man across the hallway, her eyes moving around the room to see what the hell had just happened. Had she somehow been able to use her powers to push him off? Had someone else miraculously pulled the man from her? Before she was able to answer anything, she noticed that the man began to slowly get up from the floor, his dark eyes staring straight into her light purples.

"You stupid little bitch!" he shouted at her, his leg swiftly moving backwards and quickly moving forward again, determined to give the girl a swift kick in the ribs.

Violet instinctively moved her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, the only thing she was able to do to protect herself. She had thought she would be feeling a sharp pain in her side, a continuation of powerful kicks from the man above her; but there was nothing. Confused, she slowly opened her eyes, a shining blue light blinding her vision for a few moments.

"Don't move," she heard from over to her left, goosebumps rising on her arms at the oh-so-familiar voice. She never thought she would hear that voice again, but after these three weeks, she had become more and more accustomed to it, despite how much she loathed it. Whenever she heard him, danger was bound to come to her; but as she looked up and over at him, she noticed his finger pointed at the man before her, a shining blue ray of light entrapping the man in a zero-gravity hold. Despite all the torture he had put her through during her three week stay, Syndrome had miraculously become her savior from the man who had tried desperately to take control of her. For a brief second, she realized she could possibly make her escape, could run as fast as her long legs could carry her and try to find a way out of this hell; but she remained as frozen as the henchmen in front of her, her body too exhausted and terrified to move a single muscle.

Growling angrily, Syndrome flicked his finger, tossing the henchmen into the wall once more, the man hitting it with a loud and violent 'thud'. "Listen, you," Syndrome stated, grabbing the man by his throat, lifting him off the ground a few inches, "Touch the girl again, and I guarantee you will never see the light of day. You're completely worthless to me," he growled. "There are thousands of you pathetic men walking around this place. You're just another godforsaken face in the crowd, and killing you would benefit me more than hurt," he said, his hands squeezing tighter around the man's neck.

Violet was unsure if Syndrome ended up killing the man, or if he had just passed out from fear or lack of oxygen, but she watched as the henchmen collapsed to his Boss's feet, his face completely pale white, his eyes staring up into nothing in particular. She herself remained completely motionless, her eyes moving from the fallen man and up to the piercing blue eyes of the Villain who had tried to kill her and her family more times than she could possibly count, the man who had seemed to rise from the dead like he had never been gone in the first place. He looked so much different than he did six years ago, his striking orange hair cut a few inches shorter, his chunkiness replaced with toned muscles. How he had survived the plane crash completely unscathed, at least from what she could see, was truly a miracle. But, being a Hero, she knew that Villains had a bad habit of miraculously coming out of impossible situations. His eyes stared down at her, his towering height making her feel tinier than she already was, and she couldn't help but shudder slightly as he took a step towards her. "Can you stand up?" he asked, his eyes scanning across her slim body.

Violet wasn't one to listen to anyone within the facility, always fighting back, spitting and biting, clawing at them whenever they tried to make her do something for them; but her mind was far too busy trying to register what was going on for her to say anything to him. He had just saved her, yes, but why? After all, he was the one that had arranged her kidnapping that day three weeks ago, the man who had stolen her away from her family without a single trace. Did he actually want to help her, or was there some kind of plot to his actions? Before she could even say anything, Syndrome bent over her, carefully scooping up her frail body and carried her bridal style in his strong arms. "You don't hurt me, I don't hurt you. Got it?" he said, his rocket boots igniting beneath his feet, the two of them shooting up in the air as he flew through the hallways of his lair.

All Violet could hear were the sounds of the gentle humming of the flames beneath his boots, and the steady rhythm of the man's heartbeat against her ear, a sure sign that he was, shockingly, human. Her body still trembling, despite the warmth that came from him, she gently brushed her messy black hair out of her eyes as she looked forward, trying to see where they were going. Over her three weeks of capture, she hadn't seen much of the place; she was sectioned to strictly her cell and two testing rooms, all of which were within about a 50 foot distance from each other. She was positive the rest of the island was huge, similar to what she had seen on Nomanisan six years ago, and that just made her all the more confused as to where Syndrome was taking her.

The journey continued to be completely silent, Violet's hair falling limply over her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to jump out of his arms and run, to get away from him and everything else on the island; but, for some reason, she found herself burying her face in his chest, a trembling sigh escaping her lips. If he was taking her somewhere that was dangerous to her, he would have just left her to be raped by that man in the hallway, right? He wouldn't have actually helped her out… Either way, her body was far too exhausted to do anything but lay limp in his arms.

"Still alive?" he heard him speak above her, a sudden cold chill hitting against her pale cheek.

Groaning, Violet carefully looked up, the night sky visible to her for the first time in nearly a month. "Sadly," she snapped back, her eyes glancing upward, her lungs inhaling a deep breath of fresh air. "Aren't you taking me back to my cell?"

"Obviously not, Super," he replied, his tone dark and serious, his arms gripping tighter to her body as they flew through the night air.

"Invisigirl," she spoke, trying to keep her voice as strong as possible against her still trembling body, "My name is Invisigirl."

"Let's skip the formalities," he chuckled, flying a bit faster in the air, the speed blowing Violet's hair back.

The rest of the trip was completely silent, the only sound being the wind and the gentle hum of Syndrome's rocket boots as they traveled to wherever it was he was taking her. She wished she could say something, wished she could fight back and take vengeance on the man who had tried to kill her and her family, who had put forth her kidnapping that left her locked up and tortured by a variety of different people in the facility. She wanted to curse at him, punch him, anything; but she kept quiet, her body and mind weak as they flew.

She hadn't realized she had closed her eyes until he had landed, the cold night air replaced by that of a, shockingly, comfortable warmth. Her eyelids softly fluttering open, Violet glanced around at a beautifully decorated entrance hall, the lighting warm and inviting, a large wooden staircase leading up to the second floor of what, she presumed to be, his mansion. Definitely not the place she expected him to take her. "…What are you doing?" she asked him, making eye contact with an older-aged man in a well pressed tuxedo, the man giving her a kind nod as Syndrome carried her up the wooden stairs.

"I like to protect my property. You'll be staying here for the time being," he said lowly, carrying her down a hallway and towards a closed door.

"I am _not_ your property," she spat back, glaring up at him through her limp hair.

"Would you rather I take you back to your cell, or do you want an actual bedroom, Super? Take your pick. I'm more than happy to lock you up again," he growled, opening the door to what she presumed to be her "new room", completely furnished and decorated to match the rest of the house.

Violet remained silent. Of course she didn't want to go back to her cell, but she didn't want to be kept in his home, either. She wanted to go back to her own, return to her family who she was sure was worried sick about her. Letting out a loud "umf!" as he, forcefully, dropped her onto the mattress of her bed, she growled back at him. "Take me home!"

"I'll have someone bring you dinner within the hour. You're skinny enough as it is. I'm sure the food they've given you back there wasn't helping that situation much," he chuckled, stepping to the door before turning back at her. "And I'll have my secretary bring you some clothes. That rag doesn't suit you in the slightest, sweet-cheeks."

Before Violet could say anything to retort, Syndrome had stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind him, locking it behind him, ensuring that the Super didn't leave even if she wanted.

* * *

><p><em>This was my first fanfic. Just testing to see how it went. Feedback would be greatly appreciated! That will determine if I continue or not.<em>


End file.
